waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Disney's Carnival of Parties
Disney's Carnival of Parties was a hybrid stage show and parade that played at Magic Kingdom (Canada). History Carnival of Parties (COP) was introduced in June 2020, it was conceived as more a mobile stage show than a parade. Unlike most Disney parades, Carnival of Parties is an upbeat show that makes heavy use of dance music with an energetic, driving beat. Advertised as a "high-energy party," Carnival of Parties features characters from and units inspired by the Disney films released to that point: Pinocchio, Alice in Wonderland, Tangled, and Frozen In addition to the characters, Carnival of Parties features a large number of dancers, bungee, bikers, and trampoline artists. The original cast included over 60 dancers, 16 acrobats, 12 pairs of jumping stilts and 30 electric scooters. Show Structure Parade Mode The show travels in "parade mode" along Magic Kingdom (Canada) Performance Corridor until it reaches one of three "Party Zones." At this point, many of the performers are occupied with moving the Units, while others dance alongside the procession to "Jump." Jiminy Cricket, along the route, encourage guests to visit a color-coded "Party Zone," where they say the real fun begins. Show Stop Block Party Bash moves in "Parade Mode" to one of the party zones. When the show debuted, there were three party zones; "Red" located in Downtown Village, "green" outside Ballerina Castle, and "blue" outside Storybookland. Upon its arrival in the party zones, the show begins. The four main units as well as smaller "block" tweeners feature Jiminy Cricket serving as a sort of party drill sergeant. Guests are invited to join in the jumping, dancing, games, and other fun. Introduction * "Jump"; the floats arrive and set up for their stop. * "Dancing in the Street"; Dance number Jump * "Pump It"; Characters, Disney Pal dancers, and Acrobats use jump ropes and jumping stilts, encouraging the audience to jump along. Scream * Jiminy Cricket host a scream contest, challenging each side of the street to beat the other. * "Shout"; (lyrics changed to "scream.") Dance * Dancers perform a routine featuring clips from "Baby One More Time," "Happy," "Saturday Night," and "Footloose." Finale * The dancers perform a final dance number to "Welcomes" Tear-Down and return to Parade Mode * The performers pack their floats back up to "When You Wish upon a Star." * The show returns from Parade Mode to "Jump." Floats The units are themed to one of four Disney films, in this order: * Pinocchio * Alice in Wonderland * Tangled * Frozen The units are themed to one of four Disney characters, in this order: * Pinocchio: Pinocchio, Geppetto, Jiminy Cricket, Honest John and Gideon * Alice in Wonderland: Alice, Mad Hatter, White Rabbit, Tweedledum and Tweedledee * Tangled: Flynn and Rapunzel * Frozen: Anna, Elsa and Olaf Each unit consists of, in order: * Trampoline Unit: Four-sided trampolines with a stationary spot in the middle featuring high-flying acrobats. *Bungee Unit: One-sided Bungee with a stationary spot in the middle featuring high-flying acrobats. * Block Unit: a "tweener" unit featuring Jiminy Cricket, prop storage, scream meters, and (later) Olaf. * Two Cones: Featuring motorized scooters, banners, and beach balls. * Main units: Elaborately decorated units based on the Disney films, featuring Jiminy Cricket, animatronic characters, stages, and air-guns. Each section also contains 8 dancing couples and 5 acrobats, totaling 48 dancers and 12 acrobats for the entire parade. Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Disneyland Montreal entertainment Category:Pinocchio characters Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Tangled characters Category:Frozen characters Category:Disney shows